Day by Day
by DeadMasterKei-chan
Summary: Oh girl I cry, cry. You're my all, say goodbye"... SquallxTina fanfic. R&R please. One shot. Songfic


**Disclaimer: I do not own the song or lyrics.. And don't own Dissidia characters. All credits go to Square Enix and the artist of the songs.**

**No flames please.. I only began fanfic writing now. And this is AU and OOC. I just want to try if this song fanfic would work.. R&R please.. Thanks. And I know this couple selection is a bit weird. But we just want to try it alright? ^_^**

**---**

_Leave_

_Yeah, Finally I realize that I am nothing without you  
I was so wrong, forgive me_

In the walk alley there stood Tina and Frion looking at each other. Frion held her hand and looked into her eyes, Tina looked up at him and wore a worried face. Frion slid his hand on her cheek.

At the corner of the alley, Squall and his friends Butz, Tidus and Light arrived at the very scene of Frion making a move on Tina. He stood there idly clenching his teeth, his friends pitied him and tried to support him with the current scenery.

Tina looked down again, she reached for her pocket and took out a silver ring and gave it to Frion. Frion gripped it and then he held her shoulder. Squall saw it and held his ring that matches the ring Tina gave.

_My broken heart like a wave_

_My shaken heart like a wind_

_My heart vanished like smoke_

_It can't be removed like a tattoo_

_I sigh deeply as if a ground is going to cave in_

_Only dusts are piled up in my mind_

_(Say goodbye)_

Squall couldn't take looking at the view, he walked to them but before he could reach Tina, she faced back and left. Frion was also about to leave when Squall suddenly gripped his shoulder and made him face Squall,

"What was that about?!" Squall shouted at Squall's face,

Frion avoided his glare, he smirked and said, "She asked me to be with her.. She loves me more that you,"

Squall gripped his hand and argued with him more, the 3 guys were pulling them away to prevent any further damage

_Yeah, I thought I wouldn't be able to live even one day without you_

_But somehow I managed to live on (longer) than I thought_

_You don't answer anything as I cry out "I miss you"_

_I hope for a vain expectation but now it's useless_

_What is it about that person next to you, did he make you cry?_

_Dear can you even see me, did you forget completely?_

_I am worried, I feel anxiety because I can't get close nor try to talk to you_

_I spend long nights by myself, erasing my thoughts a thousand times_

Frion glared at Squall. Squall's eyes was blazing with rage, the others just watched them, but when Frion said, "She doesn't love you anymore,"

Squall cracked and gripped his fist. He punched his face really hard. Frion recovered from the fall, then he rose up and punched him back. Both of them were frustrated and kept hitting each other. Frion and the others tried to separate them but there strength was too strong that they really had a hard time.

Frion kicked Squall's stomach and he cried out in pain. Tidus managed to pull him away shouted at him to stop. Frion panted with anger and faced back. Light helped Squall get up and he was also panting with anger but more frustrated than Frion. Light helped Squall get in there car, while Frion walked out and went to his car.

Squall was at the front seat and looked at Frion get in his car, he clenched his teeth when he saw Tina was beside him in the front seat. In the view, he could see Frion put his arm around Tina and they drove off.

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live (on)_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)_

Squall arrived at his apartment, he stood idly, he gripped his arm when he remembered the things Frion said to him in a cold-blooded way.

Later he was struggled on his lodge chair watching the video he and Tina took in the past when they were still together. He sobbed in his chair thinking _Why did it have to be like this?_.

He calmed down a bit, he treated his injuries and went to the shower. There he looked at the mirror and looking at his current state, he remembered the words _She loves me more that you_. He punched the glass mirror and clenched his teeth again. His hand bleeded again but he calmed down soon after.

He murmered to himself as he stared at the mirror, "_Oh girl I cry, cry_

_You're my all, say goodbye..."_

_If we pass by each other on the street_

_Act like you didn't see me and go the way you were walking to_

_If you keep thinking about our past memories_

_I might go look for you secretly_

_Always be happy with him, (so) I won't ever get a different mind_

_Even smallest regret won't be left out ever_

_Please live well as if I should feel jealous_

_You should always be like that bright sky, like that white cloud_

_Yes, you should always smile like that as if nothing happened_

One night, Tina and Frion was in his car in a parking lot, Tina looked down in guilt for a while, then she said, "Is this the right thing?"

Frion looked at her and he wrapped his arm around her, "Don't worry it's the right thing,"

Then a car drove by and surprisingly, it was Squall and the others. They caught sight of them alone in the car. Squall opened the window for a more clear look, he gripped his hand again when he saw Frion's arm was around Tina.

Tina saw him and looked down again. Frion smirked and he pulled Tina near his face, making there cheeks stick together.

Squall lost his patience again and went out of the car, he walked towards the front of the car and shouted, "What is the meaning of this Tina?!"

Tina looked away, avoiding his face, she sighed feeling more guilty. Frion smirked and said, "Don't bother Squall.. She doesn't want you anymore.. So get out of here."

Squall clenched his teeth and he was about to run and punch him, but Butz and Tidus held him back, "Stop it Squall your just gonna get hurt again if you fight with him again" Butz said holding his shoulder. Squall didn't respond and shrugged his shoulder away from his arm and left. Tina teared up a bit after looking at Squall's angry face.

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live (on)_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)_

Squall walked in the streets, his face was blank and confused, he kept bumping people along his way but didn't mind.

Tina walked by her hallway apartment, her face was also blank and more confused as Squall's. She slid down her door, she gripped her hair and slid it down. Then she was shocked to see that she got an amount her hair. She felt more sorrow and a tear slid down her cheek.

Squall arrived home again, his frustration made his action go wild. He wrecked everything he room, he broke all fragile objects, threw away the books in the bookshelf and ripped the pillow causing feathers to fly around. He shouted in pain and fell on his knees. Butz and Tidus saw him and looked at him with pity.

_I hope your heart fees relieved_

_Please forget about me and live (on)_

_Those tears will dry completely_

_As time passes by_

_It would've hurt less if we didn't meet at all (mm)_

_Hope you will bury our promise of being together forever baby_

Squall walked on the empty streets again, regaining his self conscious.

Tina was confined in the hospital for an operation. Frion, Butz and Tidus was there to keep her company. Light observed them from the opened door, he saw Squall smiling at Tina and she smiled back at him. Light felt guilty and left.

_I pray for you_

While Squall was walking, his phone ranged and answered it, "Hello?"

"_Its me.."_ Light's voice was on the phone,

"Light? What is it?"

"_Tina is in the hospital right now.. She has been diagnosed with cancer,_"

Squall's eyes widened when he was shocked to here the news, "What?! Cancer?!"

"_She didn't want to tell you so you wouldn't worry… You should go visit her before her operation.._" Light hanged up and closed his phone and he went to the waiting room of the O.R.

_Don't look back and leave_

_Don't find me again and live (on)_

_Because I have no regrets from loving you, take only the good memories_

_I can bear it in some way_

_I can stand in some way_

_You should be happy if you are like this_

_I become dull day by day (eh eh eh eh)_

Squall was really shocked that Tina had cancer and she didn't tell him about it. He dashed down the streets and into the road. He arrived at the hospital and went through the hallways evading people that was getting in his way.

Tina was being moved to the O.R. She remembered the good times she had with Squall in the past. She looked at the operating lights above her, she shed a tear and closed her eyes for a while

Squall got upstairs and turned to the next hallway. When he suddenly saw Squall infront of him. They paused and glared at each other for a moment. Squall walked on and wanted to pass Frion without saying anything, but Frion grabbed his arm and looked at him. Squall looked back and saw Frion took out something in his pocket.

Frion settled the ring Tina gave him on Squall's hand, Squall looked at it curiously. "I'm sorry… I lied.. Tina loved you very much," Frion said and walked away,

Squall suddenly gripped it and leaned on the glass wall, despairing. He remembered the time they each had a ring as a sign of their love for each other. He ran towards the O.R where he saw Butz, Tidus and Light. He didn't mind them and went to the locked entrance to the O.R. He struggled again and stepped back from the O.R. he started crying and felt more pain inside him.

Light caught him when he was about to fall, he patted his back for comfort as he cried. Tina shed her last tear and her eyes slowly closed and the monitor didn't read her life anymore.

They were all waiting in the O.R. and it suddenly opened, the nurses were moving her out but they paused infront of Squall.

Squall kneeled to her and looked at her face, and said to her, "_Oh girl I cry, cry_

_You're my all, say goodbye, bye_

_Oh my love don't lie, lie_

_You're my heart, say goodbye_"

He cried hard as he put the ring on her hand. He held her cold cheek and kissed her forehead. He loved her so much that it was a big scar to his life that she had left him before telling anything to him. He stood up and looked at her in grief while they took her away from him.


End file.
